


Fell in love with you again

by RhapeSeuhans



Series: Viktuuri prompts [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, First Kiss (not really xD), Fluff and Humor, Hospitalization, Injured Victor Nikiforov, Injury Recovery, Love at First Sight, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Viktor couldn't believe what was happening.In his many years as a professional athlete he had never had an accident on ice. Yes, some incidents such as blows and twists during practice, and the occasional sprain, but never anything as serious as a bone fracture.But there he was, lying on a hospital bed, with a broken ankle.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/947181
Comments: 8
Kudos: 240





	Fell in love with you again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hospital, Amnesia  
> I was given the "Viktor in a hospital" prompt by two persons, I added the amnesia xD  
> [¡Aquí la versión en Español (latino)!](https://www.wattpad.com/904560505-prompts-viktuuri-prompt-12-hospital-amnesia)  
> 

Viktor couldn't believe what was happening.

In his many years as a professional athlete he had never had an accident on ice. Yes, some incidents such as blows and twits during practice, and the occasional sprain, but never anything as serious as a bone fracture.

But there he was, lying on a hospital bed, with a broken ankle.

Viktor would laugh at himself if wasn't for the ridiculous way in which he had been injured, because no, it wasn't on the ice as anyone would have believed given his life history...

Makkachin, his beloved dog, made him trip and fall down a flight of stairs as they took their usual morning stroll through the neighborhood.

It had been an accident, of course, since the Russian skater doubted that his dog was trying to kill him, although that didn't prevent his right foot from bending in an impossible way under normal circumstances when falling on the ground, and his head hitting so hard against the pavement that he didn't even remember how he got to the hospital.

He knew about the accident because the doctor had told him, and when he asked about his dog, he was still so dizzy from the blow that he didn't remember the answer, but somehow he knew that Makkachin was in good hands.

"Mr. Nikiforov, you have a visitor." The friendly nurse who had been treating him informed him before leaving the room.

Viktor nodded. He expected to see Yakov or one of his rink mates come through the door to scold him for his clumsiness, but instead he saw a handsome Japanese man who seemed strangely familiar...

"Vitya! I'm so happy that you're okay." The handsome Japanese man said as he sat down on a chair by his bed, and immediately took Viktor's hands as his brown eyes genuinely seemed relieved and happy to see him.

Viktor blinked and his cheeks flushed a little. His head ached and he was still a little dizzy, but a spark of recognition ignited in his brain.

"You are Yuuri Katsuki!" He exclaimed with a smile, congratulating himself on remembering the name of his competition. Katsuki was one of the few skaters he regarded as a threat to his throne.

Although he didn't understand why Katsuki was visiting him. Maybe the man was just trying to be friendly. But hey, he wasn't going to complain, Katsuki was cute.

"Yes, I'm Yuuri Katsuki." Katsuki said, looking a little sad, resigned. Viktor didn't like that. "Do you remember anything before the accident, Vitya?"

"Oh, not much really..." He said, trying his best to remember. He wanted to see Katsuki happy again. "I know I was walking Makkachin while I was waiting for my..." Viktor stopped speaking and frowned. Why did the word 'husband' come to his mind? He wasn't married, he didn't even have a partner, much less saw a gold ring on his ring finger. "While waiting for someone. I don't remember who..."

"And do you know where you are right now?" He inquired patiently, still holding their hands. "Don't try too hard, the doctor says it's normal for you to be confused."

"I... Well, I don't want to assume anything, but everyone who has been treated me are Japanese, and you're Japanese, so... Am I in Japan... due to a competition?"

Katsuki laughed and shook his head.

"Vitya. You are in Japan because you live in Japan."

The silver-haired man blinked, surprise. He live in Japan...? Well, that explained why Makkachin was with him, since he didn't usually take him to competitions.

Also, if he were in a competition, Yakov would have already killed him for breaking...

"My ankle..." He muttered, remembering why he was in the hospital in the first place, looking at the cast on his right foot.

It's okay. He wasn't going to cry over a broken ankle and miss the next season. After all, he already had 5 GPF gold medals, and before the banquet ended Katsuki had asked him to dance with him and...

Oh. The banquet!

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Vitya. Makkachin is really sorry and hasn't stopped crying since they brought you in the ambulance. He is waiting for you at home and wants to apologize."

Oh, Viktor was beginning to adore how his nickname sounded in Katsuki's mouth and the fact that he cared about Makkachin. Would the offer about being his coach still stand?...

Wait a minute... If he was in Japan and Katsuki was talking to him as if they knew each other, with their hands still clasped, and the concern in his voice...

"Am I your coach?" He inquired hopefully, with a pleading smile.

The Japanese man seemed surprised for a moment but soon smiled.

"Yes, you are my coach, Vitya."

"How many gold medals do you have?" He inquired expectantly, holding his breath, realizing that Yuuri no longer looked as young as he remembered. This Yuuri was more mature, even more handsome.

"Four, it would be five if Yuri Plisetsky hadn't won in my second Grand Prix." He replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, amazing! I must be a great coach, then."

"Yes, you are..." Yuuri released his right hand and raised it, displaying his gold ring. "You are also a great husband."

"I knew it!" He exclaimed with bright eyes, feeling his chest almost explode with emotions. "Since I saw you dance on that tube I knew immediately that you would be my husband!"

"O-oh... We've been married five years and you've never told me that." He said with flushed cheeks, embarrassed. Viktor sighed, fascinated to see that reaction.

He really couldn't believe that he had managed to marry the man of his dreams.

"Where is my ring?" He asked suddenly, remembering that his hands were bare.

"Ah. Wait. I have it. The doctors took it from you when they took the x-rays." He took the ring out of his wallet, and took Viktor's right hand before gently sliding the ring down his ring finger. "Done."

"... Just like in Barcelona." He muttered, and Yuuri's smile grew as his brown eyes sparkled.

"Yes, Vitya, just like in Barcelona."

"Can you… give me a kiss?" The Russian man inquired with some shyness, something understandable since his memory was still incomplete and, through his eyes, his relationship with Yuuri seemed new.

"I'll give it to you if you really think it's the right thing to do." The Japanese man conditioned in a soft voice, bringing their face closer, and the silver-haired man swallowed hard.

"Yes please. I've wanted to kiss you since the banquet… Though, I suppose we've already kissed many times before…" He laughed, but stopped when Yuuri placed a hand on his cheek and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes. But this will be our first kiss for the today." Yuuri closed his eyelids and gently placed his lips on Viktor's.

The silver-haired man opened his blue eyes in surprise, but the next second he closed them to enjoy the contact while he felt his cheeks burning.

"I love you, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov." He said without thinking. Perhaps at that time he didn't remember pieces of his life, but he knew for sure that he was in love with his husband.

"I love you too, Vitya." Yuuri smiled against his mouth, and took his hand to kiss his ring before getting up from the chair. "Come on. Let's go home. I got you crutches and Mom made us katsudon for dinner."

"Katsudon... That sounds delicious."

"You'll like it, I promise. Now, let me help you change your clothes."

When Viktor was discharged and said goodbye to the nurses, he realized he has been speaking in Japanese the whole time.

A couple of days later his memory returned completely, and he felt more in love with his Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you like my work [follow me on my tumblr and see my comics/doujins Viktuuri!](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
